


Heart-To-Heart

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dean have a little heart-to-heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-To-Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place three weeks after 8x11.

Charlie sat down on the other bed in front of Dean with an explosive sigh. “Women, huh?”

“Honestly, I don’t think I could tell you about that anymore,” Dean admitted. There was… nearly nothing wherever he looked… except at a certain badass Angel of The Lord.

“Ah,” Charlie said, nodding. “So the girl I thought you’d broken up with-“

“Has a penis,” Dean filled in. “Yeah.”

Instead of the shock he expected, Charlie’s expression was still nothing but understanding. “Okay, whatever floats your boat.”

“Wait, you aren’t surprised?”

“Why would I be? You coached me through flirting with that guard dude back at Roman Enterprises. Plus,” she tapped the side of her head. “Gaydar.”

“That would explain it.” Dean nodded. “Just promise me to keep it under wraps, okay? I don’t want Sam to know just yet.”

“Sure, no problemo,” she agreed. “Can I ask what his name is?”

Dean have her a glare. He wasn’t even one hundred percent comfortable coming out to Charlie, forget about telling her about Cas. Although with five minutes alone with Sam she’d probably be able to connect the dots.

“Right, sorry.” Bashfully, she looked down at her hands in her lap. “When I came out to my parents, I know I didn’t want them knowing my girlfriends name. Not that this is anything like that; this is one hundred times less awkward.”

“We aren’t dating yet,” Dean told her. “He’s… he won’t be able to settle down with me. His job is even more unconventional than mine, and you know what the Winchester life is like.” Now it was his turn to look away from her. “Besides, he deserves more than an alcoholic hunter with enough baggage to rival the Doctor. It’s better he doesn’t know about any of this.”

Charlie made a sympathetic noise. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine.”

She considered him for a moment, then her eyes became wistful. “The first person I came out to was my girlfriend. Her name’s Cassandra.”

Dean almost choked on his own spit, but Charlie didn’t notice. She was too enraptured in the past. “She had these eyes that were like Pleiades and a tongue like-“

“Hey, I don’t need all the graphic details.”

Charlie barreled through her story as if dean hasn’t interrupted her. “Oh, Merlin, I really miss her.”

“Why’d you break up?” Dean asked, really intrigued.

“Her parents didn’t agree. You know, ultra religious bible-belt types.” She shrugged. “We promised to come out to our parents on the same night. Mine weren’t quite… I mean, they didn’t vanquish me or anything, but things changed, you know?” Dean hummed, thinking of how, if his father was still kicking, he’d probably be trying to hide this from him. It’s all Dean’s done: keep the glances covert, or better yet, don’t look when John’s around; don’t bring dudes back to the motel, instead go back to wherever they were shacking; and if Dean needed it, boast about how great his night with a woman was and ignore Sam’s indignant protests.

Dean surprised himself by telling Charlie, “Yeah, I don’t think my dad would’ve been too happy finding out one of his sons is shooting for the same team.”

“Are you ever gonna tell him?”

“Kind of hard to when he’s dead.”

“Oh, sorry.”

He waved her off. “It happened years ago. Hell, I lost track of how many. What year is it now?”

Charlie smiled at his idiocy. “2013, you dufas.”

Quickly, he did the math in his head, and he whistled. “Eight years. Wow. It feels like it’s been longer.”

Charlie nodded. “While we’re having this whole heart-to-heart, can I tell you something?”

“Shoot.”

There was a blush coloring her pale cheeks, nearly the color of her impossibly red hair. “I miss Gilda,” she admitted. “Probably way more than I should considering I knew her for an hour, but-”

“You haven’t seen her since?” The entire fiasco had happened three weeks ago.

Charlie nodded.

“She’ll come back,” Dean assured her. “They always do.”

“You speak from experience?”

This time, it was Dean’s turn to nod. He thought primarily of Cas, how he always came back whether Dean asked him to or not or whether the apocalypse was impending or not; but he also thought about Cassie and Lisa, and every other person he’s met more than once for whatever reason.

Before Dean knew what he was doing, he said, “Yeah, Cas is always flying away. Sometimes for weeks at a time. Hell, I haven’t seen him since… well, three weeks. Last time I saw him, he pulled a knife on his own brother in self defense and flew off. Two days later, we rolled into your part of town.”

Charlie was grinning now, and Dean realized his mistake. “Cas?”

“Sshhhhh!”

The look on her face was pure happiness, but she sealed her lips and mimed zipping them together and throwing away the key. “Your secrets are safe with me.”

Dean’s cheeks and ears were burning like he remembered them doing way back when he accidentally told Sam about his first crush on a girl named Penelope Fletcher. Still, he knew Charlie would go to the grave with that he told her, so he pushed her and said, “Thanks.”


End file.
